


Runt of The Litter

by kilicakes



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilicakes/pseuds/kilicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have twelve brothers, and three of them literally pretended I was invisible for two years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runt of The Litter

"Hans? Who's Hans?" The boy sniggered and looked over to his older brother. "Do you know anybody by the name of Hans, Anders?"  
"'Fraid not, Claus. What about you, Erik?" Erik shook his head, trying to contain his laughter. He was seated on a squirming little boy, arms crossed. In front of him stood another boy, slightly bigger than the one under his rear, with his hands in fists at his waist.   
"Get off of him, Erik!" Nine year-old Alexander shrieked, his voice cracking. Erik instead shifted himself so that even more weight fell on the smallest boy, who squirmed and squalled accordingly.  
Alexander trudged over to Erik and began pushing and shoving him - or at least he tried to. At fifteen, Erik had a lot more brawn than Alexander did. Erik barely budged.  
"Get off of Hans, Erik! Please!"  
Anders and Claus, who had stood idly by, exchanged glances and snickered.  
"How many times do we have to tell you, Al? We don't know who this Hans is you're talking about." Claus laughed.  
Anders knelt down to Alexander's level and, in a mock-concerned tone, asked, "Is Hans your imaginary friend? Al, don't you think you're getting to be a bit too old for those kinds of things?" The smaller boy's cries grew weaker in the background, and Alexander began to panic.  
"No, Anders! Hans is our brother and you know it!" Alexander wailed, stomping his feet to punctuate each word.  
Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came the King and Queen - the boys' parents. The eldest boys immediately stood at attention, and the little boy took the opportunity to scramble from the chair to his mother's skirt. Seconds later, another boy plodded in screaming "See! I told you, Papa!" while pointing an accusatory finger at Anders, Claus, and Erik. The boy continued to point and chant a chorus of "I told you" until the Queen patted his head and murmured, "That's enough, Søren".  
Just then, the King spoke in a booming voice that echoed throughout the hall. "Anders, Claus, Erik! What is the meaning of this?" For once, the trio was silent. Alexander, on the other hand, was anything but.  
He pointed a finger at the three. "Erik sat on Hans and when I told him to get off of Hans he said he didn't know who Hans was and then Claus and Anders just laughed and said they didn't know either and Erik was gonna squish Hans to death!" Hans dug his face deeper into the skirt and Alexander took a few breaths. The King looked over at Hans and asked him if what Alexander said was true. Hans peered out from the skirt long enough to nod, thumb in mouth, before returning to the fabric. The King sighed.  
"Boys. You cannot treat Hans like this any longer. He's barely four, just a babe. He is not invisible or imaginary or whatever you were playing at. Be kind. Don't let me see this kind of behavior again, or I will have more than words with the three of you."  
The King and Queen then turned and walked away with Hans, Alexander, and Søren while the older boys chanted "We won't do it again" obediently.  
"In front of you," Anders muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've watched Frozen about five times in the past week (which really isn't that excessive) and from the beginning I've always been interested in Hans. Maybe it's Santino's beautiful voice, maybe it's how brilliant his villainy was concealed. I don't know why. He's quickly become one of my favorite characters, so I feel obligated to write about him -- specifically about his childhood.  
> And just to get this out of the way: I may love Hans, but I'm not an apologist. He messed up, big time. While he did do some terrible things, however, he is still a fascinating character, and that made me want to delve into what could have been his childhood.  
> Also, even though only five of his brothers are featured in this particular drabble, I've named all twelve of them and it was a lot easier than I expected. I luckily had a Hans Christian Andersen book on me and most of these names have special meaning when it comes to the life of Hans Christian Andersen, just like how Hans, Anna, and Kristoff were named for him.  
> Expect more kid!Hans, because I definitely will.


End file.
